Talk About It!
by jan.rover
Summary: They hate each other beforenow they don't..and they're not aware of it!They drive each other away beforenow they want each other around!..and she's not aware of what exactly she is feeling!..so now she talks about it. with whom? FIND OUT!


_**I do not own Gakuen Alice ( Alice Acadaemy).**_** I love everything about it, and I admire the **_**ORIGINAL CREATOR**_** of this magnificent idea-made into pictures-made into action. **_**I AM**_**, just like the other fans, like the other authors and writers of FanFictions, **_**are mere extentions**_** of our wild and dangerous ideas, dying to be spread out...)**

**Talk About It**

**Chapter1: That Person**

_(Mikan Narrating)_

"You don't know what it meant?!", Nanako's eyes widened.

"ER...yeah?.I don't. Is there something wrong 'bout that?", I glared at her with a question mark on my head.

"idiot.", Hotaru sighed. They bowed their heads and blurted out, "you're hopeless, Mikan..."

I blinked and wondered what was wrong about changing alice stones with Natsume.."hey, tell me, you know!!", I frowned.

"We won't if you wouldn't tell us whom you exchanged your alice stone with!", they yelled slyly.

"hey...no fair!!", I bugged them continuosly..Until finally they gave up keeping it from me..

"Fine!Fine!..just...shut up..", Sumire said.

I grinned at them, "so then what did it mean?"

"When you exchange alice stones with someone, the two of you will stay together, forever..!--happy?", Nanako grinned.

I fell speechless..._together?forever?_..so does it mean that...Natsume and I...we..."OW!", I bumped on to something firm--- "Natsume..?", I whispered as I looked up and saw him looking down to me..

"idiot.", he sounded calmly, "you're too noisy.", he stared at me for a while.

"...sorry...", I then immediately stepped backwards and looked away. _Why am I feeling nervous and shy?_

"hi, Natsume!", Sumire tried to catch his attention. I knew he heard her, but then he didn't even turn to look at her."

"hey, we'll be late.", Hotaru cut in.

"Err..yeah..", I blurted out and stepped forward to move on. But then I seemed to forget that he was still in front of me--"OW!"

"What's wrong with you?", he asked coldly.

I fell blank for a few seconds before stammering.."err...nothing..". He then looked away and said something.

"Watch out where you're going or you'll get hurt..", and he pulled my hair and then started walking away.

"Err...yeah..", I blurted out late.

There was a sudden silence before I woke up and turned to them."so...err..let's go?Huh?--what?", I asked as they grinned at me slyly.

"Nothing.", Nanako smirked.

"It's just that we saw something that wasn't there before!", Sumire smiled slyly.

"huh?", I stared blankly at them.

"Hn. If you guys want to be late, then I'm going ahead.", Hotaru said and started walking away.

"hey, Hotaru!wait!", I ran and caught up to her.

We arrived at the room thinking we were late, but it was just time. Jinno-sensei came in the door only few minutes after we did. The class then started as the usual. Everything went normal. Everyone's routines seemed to be the same as usual, and there were no flaws. Except for me. Don't get me wrong. I'm normal, you know!..but then there was something going on inside me that bothered me the most!

I turned to look at the back. At first it was just for no reason, maybe just to have a little stretching on my neck..But then as I found something missing back there, I felt something that I never felt before.._Why isn't he present today?_..My eyes remained focused on the empty seat at the back--hopping that maybe I was just imagining. But he was not really there!..._Natsume_..

"SAKURA MIKAN!", Jinno-sensei's voice echoed on my ears. I immediately sat up straight and looked at him. "ON THE HALL!!NOW!"

Okay..that was not good, alright.. I stayed at the hall for the rest of the period. That is, until Jinno-sensei would come out of the room.

"sigh..", I blurted out and bowed my head down. And then all of a sudden thoughts came rushing on my head as I started talking to myself...

_Hmm..where is Natsume now?...I suppose that he's again being used in a mission outside...sigh...won't they give him a break?He's also a student here, you know!..hang on..why am I thingking about him, anyway?..what's happening to me?!...I feel---I feel wierd everytime I get to think about him. In times that I don't expect he would just pop in to my mind!..His cute, fair, face..That face, being admired and dreamed by everybody else..It would just appear on my mind even in pop-quizzes Jinno-sensei gives wherein I'm most devastated! Fine. He's cute alright. He's the exact opposite of the term I use in calling him--'ugly'--he's not that---err...I don't know what adjective could discribe him..He's just way too far from those words..._

"Oi, Sakura!..you may get inside now.", Jinno-sensei cut in my thoughts.

I turned to look at him, "gomen..", and I walked slowly towards the door.

"the next time you won't pay attention in my class, the worst you will get.", he warned before leaving.

"gomen..", I blurted out. As he walked away, I then had my way towards my seat quietly.

"oi you alright?", Hotaru asked as I sat beside her.

I crossed my arms and leaned it on the desk, resting my head on it. "uhuh..yeah,I'm fine.."

_What's happening to me?I know I'm not fine..but I don't know what has gone on to me..As far as I could remember, I hated him..I really did...but what happened?It seemed like I never did...Whenever he's around and would call me 'idiot' or whatever, I feel like my day is already complete, though he always gives me pain in the head. All of a sudden I would just look for him without any exact reason. What's with me?!_

BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I then woke up and felt pain over my head.."Ow...", I looked up to Hotaru who was holding the Baka Gun on her hand, "What was that for?!"

"You're too disturbing, idiot. I'm bothered, you know.."

"..no, really..I'm okay..", I tried to smile at her, but then she just stared at me.

"...fine...", I grinned at her after few moments of staring, being convinced that I really couldn't hide my real feelings for her, I decided to tell her already...sigh...I looked away before starting, "..It's something about this...errr...feeling that disturbs me all the way. It makes me nuts, Hotaru!"

"..You're already nuts..."

"Okay, fine..but even more nuts!!!----"...I paused.."..It's more like a feeling of---errr---ummm---I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT!!!!", I bursted in confusion, not knowing I actually yelled to the whole class!--'_idiot'--I know he would say..._

"..idiot.", a voice then cut in my head.

"Natsume?", I blurted out as I swayed my head to clarify if it was really him.._but it was him!_

"..Idiot.. you're too noisy.", he said coldly and walked to his seat.

Instead of sticking my tounge out--as what I do everytime he annoys me--I did nothing...and I did not know why!!! Hotaru, being my bestfriend, knew how I SHOULD'VE reacted. But then turned shock as I did nothing.

"..Hey.", she called.

I just realized that I was still hanging in my thoughts..."Oh, ummm...yeah...where was I?"

She just looked at me histerically and said--"It's Natsume, isn't it?"

My eyes widened at the name she just said.

"..."

"I knew it..", she looked away.

I tried to think whether I would denie, or what, but I knew that Hotaru never concludes when she's not sure...and I know that every conclusion she's making, she believes right..

"..you're right.", I sighed.

She continued on her work and kept quiet...

"..It was..I..I don't know..I just don't know what to do, Hotaru...I don't know what to do with this feeling..This feeling that makes me nervous whenever he's around, not being my usual self when he then starts to talk?---This feeling---I once hated him, right?You knew that!..but now, it's as if I never had a grudge for him..I never saw him as that great 'bishie'--I even call him 'ugly'---but now-------- I guess everything had changed...and I realized it just now...what will I do, Hotaru?..."

"Talk about it."

"huh?...I-I'm actually doing it now, aren't I???"

"idiot.", she sighed in annoyment, "..tell these things to Natsume.."

My eyes widened on her suggestion..then I just turned speechless..

"...sigh...Even if I know what's the answer in your questions, I couldn't help you. 'Cause the only ones who could solve that problem, is you and Natsume...so tell everything to him."

My mouth just remained zipped..._but he won't listen..._

"...how would you know, if you won't try?"-------she_ read my thoughts?_!---------"...I know he'l listen..I'm sure.."

I just looked at her who was smiling slyly. I turned to take a look at the Black Cat...He was asleep. His hair slightly covers his face, but some parts of it were extremely visible..! I stared at him for a while, and then immediately turned back to Hotaru..._those fan girls...they'll just disturb him..._

I stared at Hotaru but did not say anything...I sighed and tried to smile at her...Making her understand that I will do it...

* * *

end of chapter1!!!Please review!!)

MORE IDEAS AND MORE POWER!!!!!!!!!)))

* * *


End file.
